


I've had nothing yet, so I can't take more.

by cestmabiologie



Series: [prompted.] [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, mild spoilers for s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestmabiologie/pseuds/cestmabiologie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah was never exactly sure where to begin with Beth.</p>
<p>[prompt: sarah, beth, sharing a drink]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've had nothing yet, so I can't take more.

Sarah knew her way around Beth’s apartment by now. She pulled open drawers and cupboards and took out exactly what she needed. A mug. A spoon. She’d already put a pot of water on the stove to boil.

Beth didn’t own a kettle. Sarah decided that she’d buy one in the afternoon.

Beth sat at the table and watched. She didn’t say anything. This was Sarah’s space now and they both knew it. But Sarah wished that Beth would just say something.

Sarah was never exactly sure where to begin with Beth.

“Do you take milk in your tea?’

Beth hesitated, “Uh, I don’t know. Tea’s not really my thing. A bit of milk, I guess.”

Sarah pushed the mug towards Beth. Beth’s hands were on the table, fingers laced together. They didn’t move to take the tea.

“I’m scared,” Sarah started to say. Beth nodded. She knew.

“I don’t know what’s inside of me,” Sarah said. “I don’t know how to get it out.”

“It’s—“ Beth said. Sarah noticed that Beth’s cuticles were picked at and ragged.

“It’s—“ Beth tried again. But she couldn’t do it. She shook her head.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know.”

Sarah sighed and grabbed the mug. “Yeah, I didn’t think you would.”

Sarah swallowed a mouthful of tea. It was too hot, much too hot to drink, and it scalded her. She hoped that whatever was inside her was scalded too.


End file.
